


High School Crush

by noirvodca



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crush, High School, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform, i have no idea i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirvodca/pseuds/noirvodca
Summary: Lee Jihoon have a crush on Kwon Soonyoung and his cheeks turn red whenever their eyes met.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	High School Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my very first english fics I ever made before, I apologize in advance if there's any grammatical error or the fic is not good enough, but I wish you a great time reading this!

“Jihoonie!”

The sound of his name being called by someone else making the owner of the name whipped his head to the source of the sound, finding a man with wide, bright smile staring at him.

“Kwon Soonyoung?”

Unconsciously calling the man’s name back, Jihoon was founded frozen on his place as the Kwon come running to him with the same bright smile, hand carrying a bottle on cola that moving to the shorter’s hand in a span of second.

“For you, meet me later when you have finish your class!”

And with that, the said man already go away after giving a light pat on the Lee’s head, making Lee Jihoon’s cheeks turning a little red with the sudden skinship on the middle of their school’s park.

What is that? Did Lee Jihoon’s crush just give him a bottle of cola?

\----

Lee Jihoon was walking around the canteen to looking for something to eat- or to do, since he was bored until his eyes met someone’s.

Kwon Soonyoung.

aka his high school crush.

Yes, his high school crush just stares at him for a legit 5 seconds with his usual bright smile.

And if the Lee are not fast to turn his body and run away from the canteen, he is sure the said man will not taking his eyes away from him, taking his breath away.

Oh yes, Lee Jihoon’s crush apparently likes to see the small poor boy being all red when their gaze match.

\----

To say that Lee Jihoon likes Kwon Soonyoung actually is an understatement.

Lee Jihoon love Kwon Soonyoung.

As much as he want to shrugs it off and say no whenever his crush bring that up- yes his crush know that he’s in love with him, Jihoon still can’t get himself used to all the teases.

But thankfully, his crush is still having some mercy to him by not do the teasing on public space, knowing how easy is it for him to get red and all shy at every tease he give.

Like what happened now, when they both are alone on the field after the class has been cancelled, the older’s jacket covering Jihoon’s petite body, shielding him from the wind that brushing his jet black hair.

“You looks so adorable on my jacket like that.”

And that one sentence make Jihoon turn his head to the older, finding Kwon Soonyoung already staring at him with his wide, fond smile, making Jihoon’s cheeks turn into an adorable pink blushes.

“Gosh, stop saying things like that...”

Mumbling softly under his breath, Jihoon let out awkward chuckles while shying his head away from the older’s gaze, feeling to shy to have their eyes met.

Another sounds of chuckling can be heard after with a hand holding on his own, squeezing it lightly.

“Jihoonie, are you shy?”

“Shut up.”

Two simple words from the shorter that is enough to make Kwon Soonyoung burst out laughing, eyes crescent into an adorable 10:10 shape, another things that makes Jihoon so in love with the man beside him.

“Jihoonie, why are you still shy?”

Even between the melodic of laugh that brings Jihoon’s heart to a messy hurricane, Soonyoung still not taking his eyes off the younger boy with both hands softly rubbing on his one, giving soothe touch on it.

“We already dating for months, why are you still get so shy whenever our eyes meet?”

“Geez, whatever. Shut up.”

And with that, another string of laughs burst out from Soonyoung’s lips. Eyes still staring fondly at the younger that is currently busy on avoiding his gaze with the tip of his ears turning bright red.

Ah, how adorable.

“I love you, Lee Jihoon.”

That was what it takes for the said man to turn his head to meet the gaze and smile of his crush- scratch that, boyfriend.

“I love you too, Kwon Soonyoung.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this far, then I want to say hi! This fic is actually dedicated for my crush and I hope he read this because I have no idea on how to tell him that I made this and it's dedicated for him. I hope you read this and and like it and not being too clueless because yes, it's dedicated for you. I love you a lot--! ❤


End file.
